


Best Laid Plans

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: The Singer Boys [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Neglectful John Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Azazal had a master plan to take over hell; too bad he ran into a family by the name of Winchester.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my friends,
> 
> I was working on some stuff for GM and this idea jumped to the forefront of my vivid imagination and wouldn't leave. My muse was loving it; hugging it; and named it George (how many Loony Tunes addicts out there??? Recognize the quote?!?...lol). Anyhoo, the fickle bitch did it to me again and insisted that the words be put to paper--then promptly ignored everything she made me write.....sighhhhh
> 
> So this story is a bit different from the others that I've written.....it is a road trip through different moments in time cuz we all know good ole Yellow eyes has a long range end game in mind. 
> 
> Also, you might catch a few glimpses into cannon...its there.....hiding in plain sight. Remember to AKF, love one another, Kindness rules and send chocolate---bitch ate all of mine.....AGAIN!! (damn it)......All oops and bad etiquette belong to me.....I'm just that way.....'She who doesn't play nicely with others by sharing in advance'--in other words; no beta to keep me honest......loves you all for feeding me good vibes.....TYVM!!
> 
> Happy reading my friends.....
> 
> KRK
> 
> ************************************************************

 

_ Best Laid Plans _

_ Singer Boys Story _

__

_Late January, 1973_

 

         The tall balding hunter sits at his table and studies the man who has come to ask his permission to marry his daughter. He sits and stares at the man as he stumbles and stutters his way through all the reasons why he will make his Mary happy. _His Mary....no, Samuel's huntress daughter....._ He can feel Samuel Campbell's outrage and frustration at being a prisoner within his own body. _Shut the fuck up.....I'm working here....._ He needs to find a way to thrall the angels plans for the young couple. They can not get together or have children. Ruby's spell had uncovered the angel's plans for the Winchester children. Two sons; Mary is going to have two boys--one for Michael and one for Lucifer--and he needs to stop that from happening. The Apocalypse is not beneficial for him; he's tired of being second best in Hell. Lucifer has been in the cage for centuries but he still reigns supreme over his domain. That in itself is bad enough....but releasing the arch-angel.....NO, he will do whatever it takes to prevent that from happening. Rumor has it that God has taken a vacation and the brother arch angels are bored; so they decided to replay the famous fight that caged Lucifer up in the first place. If the Morningstar wins then he will rule over Earth. He wants to be there to take it all away from the arch angel--he will rule instead. So here he sits; doing his best to ruin and discourage the relationship between the two destined lovers.

         John Winchester has been trying his hardest to win over Samuel Campbell's trust. The man is harder then a cranky drill sergeant with a squadron of raw, new recruits. John has been talking for the past half hour straight without so much as an acknowledgment from the man. Its almost like he could careless about his intentions towards Mary. He'd been dating Mary for the last two years; ever since he returned home from the war. He had been broken and lost until she literally knocked him off his feet. He hadn't been paying too much attention to the world around him that afternoon as he exited the Jay Bird Diner. She had been moving down the sidewalk at a pretty quick pace and had been distracted by a loud, honking car on the street when she had run into him. He found himself looking up to the tiny, blond haired, green eyed beauty; he had been knocked to the ground by a goddess. All it took was one look into her concerned face for him to fall in love. She offered to buy him a cup of coffee and they found themselves spending the rest of the day together. Mary saved his life that day without even knowing it; she gave him a reason to rejoin society and saved his sanity with her sweet loving nature. Now here he finds himself, sitting in her parent's living room, desperately trying to get her father's permission to ask Mary to marry him. "No, I'm sorry John, but Mary has a bright future ahead of her and you just can't give her what she deserves. Now please get the hell out of my house." John was certain that his heart just broke a smidgen upon hearing those words. He walked out of the house determined to prove he was worthy--even if it was the last thing he ever did.

 

 

_Monday April 30th, 1973_

         Mary cries has she holds the dead body of the man she loves. _Oh God John.....I'm so sorry....I wanted to get out of hunting...not drag you into it....why did you have to try to save me....._ The tears refuse to stop as she gently rocks him back and forth. She is so absorbed in her grief that she doesn't realize that her father has moved to sit down on her left hand side until he speaks. "I can bring him back......I don't want your soul--I want permission for ten years from now to enter the house....as long as I'm not disturbed; no one will get hurt." It's those words and the idea of  never hunting again that entice Mary to take the yellow-eyed demon's deal and seal it with a kiss. A few minutes later her future wakes up in her arms while her past collapses at her side.

 

_March 1981_

         Bobby's just twenty-two when he meets the love of his life; Karen. He had been attending classes at the community college when he spotted her across the compound; sitting under a tree with a book in her lap. He wanders over to her--just to get a better look--when he notices she's reading a book on mythology that he has been looking to borrow from the college library and has several more from the library nearby. He took a chance and asked her if she had a particular book he had been trying to find. It must have been Fate smiling upon him when she told him she did, indeed have that book and invites him to sit with her. They spend a few hours discussing various myths and legends over the course of the afternoon. By early evening, Bobby is asking Karen to join him for dinner. It was to be the first of many for the new couple.

 

_May 2, 1983_

         Robert Daniel Singer was born at 4:45 in the morning on a chilly spring day. His parents were absolutely thrilled to meet their miracle child. Bobby cried when he held the small boy for the first time. You see, he never expected to be a father. They had found out that it was almost impossible for Karen to carry a child to term. She had suffered from a horrible case of measles as a child and it had all but destroyed her womb; making her ability to bear a child unattainable. So imagine the young couples surprise when they found out they were expecting. Karen had been convinced that she had been blessed by the arch angel Gabriel because she had prayed by his statue in church. She continued to do so for weeks; feeling compelled to ask the messenger of God to pass along her pray for a way to bring a child into her happy marriage. She had been hoping that they would be able to adopt a youngster or perhaps become a loving foster home to as many children as possible. Instead she was blessed with a miracle---a child of her own body. Little did Karen know that it really was Gabriel that provided the tiny soul that would be born to the couple or that he had a vested interest in the young boys future. Gabriel had been sure to secure his ability to always find the boy when he fed the tiny little boy his first bottle containing a few drops of his grace. Gabriel wants a way to keep tabs on the boy, he figures the best way to do so by giving the child a few drops of his grace-- sorta like angelic GPS. This way he will be able to monitor the boy to make sure he stays healthy and safely tucked away from his angelic uncles and grandfather. Karen Singer was never suppose to carry a child to term; so the small empty vessel that had started to form inside her womb was the perfect place for Gabriel hide the tiny newborn angel he had helped to create; well technically he fathered the sprite.  So he used his heavenly gift to heal to give the young couple the child they so desperately deserved. Gabriel had been watching the couple and he liked them. THe arch angel decided to hide from his siblings inside of Karen Singer while she carried the baby to term. He has to keep the little halo safe, and to ensure that he was willing to hang out with the mother to be. He wanted to protect the human mother of his son. He also had to ensure that once his son was 'born' on the human plane that is angelic side was hidden from heaven, so one little Robbie is born he carefully binds the younglings abilities, ensuring the boy will seem human. It is imperative that the boy remains hidden until he is old enough to understand what he is and how important he will be in stopping his uncles plans. Not only that but if his father finds out he broke into his private garden and figured out how to create an angelically pure soul, he will face a fate worse then his big brother Lucifer suffers from locked in his golden cage.

 

_October 31, 1983_

         He watches from inside of the 'mother' as the child sleeps in the crib. It had been so easy to get the boy away from the babysitter's home; a cousin of 'her' husband's who watched the baby while the couple worked. He needs the boy if his plans are to succeed. He made a deal with Mary Campbell nearly ten years ago and it was time to collect on his payment. Mary and John Winchester's second son is destined to be the king of Hell and he intends to be the one  that teaches the boy everything--raising him as a son--but he finds that he likes the feisty little huntress. She had spunk and was fearless. Her child will be a fierce leader. The Singer child is a near perfect replacement--Lucifer will never know that the boy isn't his true vessel. He chooses him because the boy is different, somehow, from the average human.  The boy is similar to his chosen children---marked but not by him.  _Perhaps he is meant to be a guardian angel's vessel or a warriors vessel._ Sometimes the soldiers are sent down to investigate when his kind get sloppy or cocky. He can't quite figure it out the boy is an enigma but Mary kept her promise and gave up hunting, so he will give her this 'gift'---Lucifer's Trojan horse. He can only hope that he will be able to witness it when Lucifer finally takes over the boy and discovers his vessel isn't right. Now he needs to find a new meat suit--the mother has been used before by an angel; the left over grace is burning-- and he needs to get the kid over to the Winchester's house in Lawrence, Kansas. After all,  he has a contract to collect on since he gave the huntress back her soul mate.

         Two nights later, in the nursery of the real Sam Winchester, all of his plans start to unravel when Mother Mary tries to stop him from taking her biological son. Seems the little huntress never stopped hunting after all and had been waiting for him to show up.......he did warn the bitch about what would happen if she interfered with his plans.

 

_November 2nd, 1983_

         John Winchester managed to save both of his boys from the fire but not his beautiful wife. Mary was gone.....she had screamed suddenly from the nursery......he ran into the room to only to find a fussy baby; so he went to comfort Sammy only to find his wife up on the ceiling; burning to death. He grabbed Sammy....ran into the hall.......shoved baby Sammy into Dean's arms and ordered his four year old to "Take your brother outside as fast as you can......don't look back!! NOW DEAN--GO!!!!"

 

 _February 1992--_ _the middle of nowhere North Dakota_

  Gabriel has been in hiding from his family for years. He had needed to disappear when Michael discovered that someone had been in father's private garden without permission. It hadn't taken long for several angels to be 'questioned and reconditioned'. Seems he hadn't been the only one to enjoy time in the exquisite gardens his father claims as his own. Even Raphael had been accused of trespassing. Gabriel had been away at the time on family business, so he was never suspected but soon after had gotten into a huge argument with his brothers and had left. He had used it as an excuse to roam the human world for a while. After all, he's done it before--hundreds of years ago--so his brothers didn't think anything about it. Now he realizes that he hasn't actually checked on his charge in person since he was born. Little Robbie Singer should be just about ten human years old by now. Gabriel reaches through the bond to find where the boy is-- _probably at school at this time of the day._ He is shocked when he doesn't find the boy in Sioux Falls as he expects but instead he is in the armpit of North Dakota in the middle of winter. He transitions into angel space--the in-between space that most humans can't see into; well except psychics--and goes to check on his son.

         He finds the boy huddled in the corner, lying on top of a thin, dirty mattress, shivering. Gabriel can see a teenage boy trying to coax the youngster into eating but his boy just starts shaking more before he doubles over in pain. The teen quickly puts aside the bowl so he can comfort the boy. Something is not right, who is the teen and why is his son here. He should be with his human parents. Gabriel reaches out to his grace inside the boy to soothe away his pain and seek out what is causing it. He's shocked when he feels the deadly curse that's been placed upon his son. He roars with anger and wants to punish the being that did this to his little angel. The teen looks up--alert for any danger--when Gabriel screams. _The teen must be sensitive to my presence_..... his son looks around too and his gaze stops when he sees the arch angel in the center of the room--his golden wings gently illuminating the space around him. Pain filled hazel eyes silently sought his out-- pleading for help-- lock in on the angel's glowing blue orbs...... _Pleaaaaasssseeeee, make it stop_.... Gabriel needs to save his son before this curse kills him. He knows he can't break it completely without finding out it origin; but he can lessen it's affect. SO he snaps his fingers and does what he can to help his child to survive until he can remove this horrible, deadly hex.

         A quick glimpse into the mind of the boys revealed that the teen was called 'Dean' and his boy was now known as Sam. They thought of themselves as brothers. The arch angel was confused about what had happened to Sam's real family and he vowed to find out how his son had ended up in with a brother. _Where are the parents?? Is this teenager his only family??_ So it is Gabriel's suggestion that has the teen leaving the old cabin in search of food when the boys are down to some crackers and a few licks of peanut butter. (As much as he wants to, Gabriel knows he can't just take the boys away. He has to be careful about what he does around his son so that he doesn't call unnecessary attention to the boy. He's felt his brothers presence around the boys and senses that they are already watching the pair of boys but not yet why his brothers are so interested in the humans.) Its the angel that guilds the teen towards the Winter's general store and gas station. Marla is a sensitive person, so it is again the angel who 'whispers' in her ear about how Dean is in desperate need of help. He knows that he's already pushing it with his interference but he can't stand to see these two humans suffering; especially since Dean obviously cares deeply for Sam and is willing to do what needs to be done to protect the little angel. He's starting to understand why his father is so fascinated by his creations as he watches the two 'brothers' interact with each other. Gabriel sits with Sam each time Dean leaves him so that he can earn more food and medicine to ensure they survive until this mysterious parent arrives back. The older teen is always reluctant to go but Gabriel plants the seeds of reassurance into his head each time he needs to leave Sam alone. For his part, Sam is often awake and watching the angel as he tries to make the young boy smile with his antics.  At first Sam is quiet and reserved with the arch angel but he never seems scared of Gabriel. As time passes, his son grows to trust him enough to curl himself into his side as he wraps his wings protectively around him until his brother returns. When the angel feels the arrival of the teen; he will place Sam into a restful sleep and heal his hurts just a tad more. He desperately wants to take away all the pain but has to settle with slowly accelerating the healing process; curing the boy of the pneumonia he has developed deep in his lungs. The hex or rather curse that was placed upon the child will take careful unraveling before it can be removed.  Gabriel knows that the curse is slowly starving his son and he is trying to find a way to help his boy. So, he often leaves the boys alone once Dean comes back. Its too bad that the angel had to attend to some urgent business right before John Winchester had returned.....he could have spared his boy some unnecessary suffering.

         What the arch angel didn't know at the time was how long it would take to break Ruby's hex or exactly what evil had been unleashed upon his baby angel boy but Gabriel made sure to stay by his son's side and keep him safe for as long and as often as he could. He still had to keep his nosy brother's away on top of curing his boy of the demonic spell.

         Meanwhile; somewhere in California, the boy once named Sam Winchester was being raised by his 'older sister' Meg and their 'father' Azazel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure right now if there will be more....I have ideas but not sure where they are leading yet....the muse is fickle just now.
> 
> Did you find the cannon references?? I went back to the pilot for the Winchester home scene from John's POV........and season four, episode three "In the Beginning" for the beginning of the story. Jay Bird Diner.....the date from the newspaper John is reading when Dean's trying to figure out when he is.....the scene where Mary is crying over John--and that date......Azazal's words to Mary....


End file.
